Surprise at Hellsing Manor
by SebastianLove21
Summary: It's a normal day at the Hellsing Manor but what happens when Walter start's feeling bad? Is he sick or is it something else?  Girlycard/Young Walter. Mpreg. I know I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Hellsing manor. Walter was doing his normal chores and with a few extra things that Arthur made him do but he never complained.

Walter was in the middle of putting books on the selves in the library when he was stuck with a sharp pain in his side. He paused and took a few deep breaths when it passed he continued putting the books on the shelf.

Throughout the day, Walter was hit by more cramps: some stronger than others, some were so strong he had to lean against something and just wait for it to pass.

Finally, the day was over and he could retire to his room, but on his way there he was hit with the strongest cramp ever. He gasped in pain and leaned against the wall and waited for the pain to go away. He bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Finally, the pain started to go away and he slid down the wall, sat down on the floor, brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his head against. That was then he noticed that he was starting to sweat.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought to himself.

The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality and he looked up and saw Alucard coming down the hall. Alucard stopped when he saw Walter sitting on the floor "Hey Walter, why are you on the floor?"

"I just thought I would sit and rest."

Alucard raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure?"

Walter nodded.

Alucard held his hand out for Walter "Here let me help you up."

Walter took his hand and he helped him up, but as soon as he was on his feet he was struck with another pain. He groaned and leaned against Alucard and started breathing heavily.

"Walter! Are you okay!"

Walter just shook his head and gripped on to Alucard's shoulder with wet hands and waited for the pain to go away.

When it finally subsided, he took a deep breath and Alucard helped steady him "Okay Walter, what's wrong and I want the truth this time."

"I honestly don't know I just started having really bad stomach cramps this morning, but I just thought they would just go away but they haven't! If anything, they have gotten worse."

Only seconds after saying that another round of pain assaulted his body "Ahhhh!" he bent over and groaned, as the pain got worse.

Alucard rubbed circles in the small of Walter's back. When the pain finally passed, he let out a deep breath and straightened.

As soon as he did, there was a pop followed by a splash.

Alucard and Walter looked down at the growing puddle of discolored liquid at his feet.

"What the hell is that?" Alucard asked.

Walter shrugged "How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Well it came from your body…"

Walter opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by more pain and undeniable urge to push "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Walter screamed as the pain got stronger and stronger, and the urge to push got unbearable.

When the pain went away, Walter started to unbutton his pants.

Alucard looked at him like he was crazy, "What in the world are you doing?"

Walter looked up and said "Something's wrong! I need to get these off."

Alucard looked at Walter. Concerned, Alucard went to Walter and scooped him in his arms.

Walter gasped, "What the hell are you doing! Put me down!"

Alucard looked at Walter. "I'm taking you to your room and maybe we can find out what's wrong with you."

Walter sighed and let Alucard continue. When they finally reached his room, Alucard closed the door behind him, locked it, and laid Walter on his bed. As soon as Walter was on his bed, another wave of pain racked through his body and he gave into his body's urges.

He put his chin to his chest and pushed with all his might "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Finally, the pain went away and he fell back against the bed. His eyes widened as he felt something shift in him. He looked at Alucard, who was just standing there staring at him.

Alucard rushed to Walter's side and started taking off Walter's pants.

When he got them off, he was shocked to see what resembled a baby's head coming out of Walter.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard looked up at Walter, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong!" Walter asked, beginning to panic.

"Walter you're having a baby." Alucard said.

Walter's eyes widened "WHAT!" Walter yelled.

"You were in labor all day that, which explains the cramps you were having! They were contractions, and that weird discolored liquid that was coming out of you must have been your water breaking! And I can see the head. This baby is coming now!" Alucard said.

Walter was just staring at him, trying to figure everything out when he was struck with another contraction. He gripped the sheets of his bed, dropped his chin to his chest, and pushed. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

When the contraction ended he felt a burning sensation. He propped himself up on his elbows, preparing himself for the next contraction. When it hit, he was about to push when Alucard said, "Walter don't push."

Walter glared at Alucard. "What do you mean don't push!" he said through his teeth.

"The baby's crowning I want you to ease it out so you won't tear."

Walter groaned, gripping the sheets, trying his best not to push "Ugh, how do women do this." he panted.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the baby's head was finally out. Walter sighed in relief, knowing that he was getting closer to seeing his baby.

"Okay Walter, the next contraction is for the shoulders." Walter nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he felt the next contraction build

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed when the contraction hit him with full force. He dropped his chin to his chest and pushed. He gasped as he felt the baby's shoulders emerge and panted when the contraction ended.

"One more push and you're done." Alucard said looking up at Walter. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and his hair was plastered to his face from sweat. He felt sorry for Walter because he was in so much pain. Alucard turned his attention back on the baby.

When he heard Walter moan and began to push one last time, he screamed and fell back against the bed when the baby left his body and slipped into Alucard's waiting arms, crying at the top of its little lungs.

"It's a Boy!" Alucard said and Walter smiled with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Alucard laid the baby on Walters's chest and went into his bathroom, and came back with towels a pair of scissors. Alucard handed the towel to Walter and he wrapped the baby in it and Alucard cut the cord. "You did amazing Walter," Alucard said. Walter just smiled and looked down at his son, but then Walter's face twisted in pain.

Alucard got back to his position between Walters legs and gently pulled on the cord trying to get the placenta out, but nothing happened.

Alucard put his hand on Walter's stomach and gasped when he felt something move under it.

He looked up "Walter I think there's another baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers I finally uploaded my third chapter (chirp chirp) i decided to add a little humor to this chapter because I didn't want it to be too serious so i hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd to give a special thanks to my bestest friend in the whole wide world Ashtonangel13

I LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING!

* * *

><p>Walter looked up fear in his eyes "Oh my god," he said as he started to painic, thinking back to all the times he got drunk when Aruther made him drink, and all those packs of cigerettes he went through, and the worst thing was him fighting the whole time: getting punched, kicked, and landing on his stomach a majority of the time.<p>

He was getting so nervous he felt like he was going to get sick. He put his hand over his mouth and gagged.

Alucard went and got a waistbasket from across the room putting it in front of Walter.

He leaned forward,emptying all the contents of his stomach into it hot tears streaming down his face Alucard sat down beside him rubbing circles in his back.

After a few minutes, Walter lifted his head, pushing the waistbasket towards Alucard. He took it and put it on the floor beside the bed in case Walter needed it later.

Alucard looked back at Walter: he was sobbing into his hands. Alucard pulled Walter to his chest, not caring if Walter's tears stained his white cloths.

"Walter, it's going to be okay," Alucard said, trying soothe the weeping boy.

Walter looked up at Alucard, his eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another contraction. He groaned in pain, gripping Alucard's knee breathing deeply, his breath rough and ragged.

When the contraction ended, he fell over onto his side, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm such a horrible person," he said with remorse in his voice. "These babies could be hurt because of me," he said in between sobs.

Alucard looked down at him, unshed tears in his eyes. "Walter you are not a bad person. You didn't know you were pregnant. Neither one of us would have known what to do in this kind of a situation."

Walter looks Alucard in the eyes, "I guess you're right," he sniffled. He started to sit up when he was hit with another contraction. He groaned in pain, collapsing onto the bed.

"Ugh I don't know how women do this! It feels like I'm being ripped apart!" he yelled.

Alucard chuckled Walter glared at him "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he screamed.

Alucard looked at him laughing "You're the one that wanted to have sex with me."

Walter groaned as another contraction hit "YOU PRACTICALLY RAPED ME!" he screamed.

Alucard kept laughing "It's not rape if you like it, and from the noises you were making I would say you loved it," he smirked.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Walter screamed as the contraction ended he started feeling the urge to push.


	4. Chapter 4

Walter looks up at Alucard as another contraction hits. He screams as the urge to push gets more intense "Ugh I... got... to... push" he panted as he took a few deep breaths dropping his chin to his chest and began to push. Alucard got in position between his legs looking down seeing the baby's head starting to crown. He looked up at Walter when he gasped, letting out a spent breath as the contraction ended.

Alucard smiled and said "You're doing great, Walter; one more push and your baby's head will be out" Walter smiled, but the smile faded as he was hit with another contraction. He cried out in pain and began to push. Alucard moved his hands down and cupped them around the head as it slowly emerged.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Walter screamed as he pushed the baby's head out. He fell back against the bed, panting heavily, trying to rest before the next contraction hits. He groaned as he felt it build, and screamed when it hit full force.

Alucard looked up at him. "Walter, I need you to push."

He starts panting harder, looking at Alucard "I...c-can't...it...h-hurts...t-to...m-much."

Alucard sighed, leaning over Walter, kissing him. After a few minutes, Alucard broke the kiss, his and Walter's foreheads against one another. "You can do this I know you can." he said. Walter nodded.

Alucard got back to his position between Walters legs, cradling the baby's head. Walter's breathing picked up as the next contraction came near, and he gave it his all. He pushed as hard as he good, throwing his head back screaming as the baby left his body. He fell back against the bed, turning onto his side. Alucard cut the umbilical cord moving up by Walter smiling, "It's a Girl."

Walter smiled, looking at the baby girl in Alucard's arms, and then turned his gaze on Alucard. "Can I take a bath please?" he asked, feeling both uncomfortable and dirty.

Alucard nodded and sat with the babies as he got up and headed to the bathroom, wincing the whole way due to the fact that he just gave birth. Walter walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him and headed to the bathtub, and turned on the water. He stepped into the tub gently sitting down into the warm water, feeling content until he felt what felt like another contraction but he just put it off as it being the afterbirth.

He moaned feeling the urge to push and he started pushing. After a few minutes, he knew something wasn't right so he looked down to see what it was. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

He saw a pair of baby legs coming out of him.

He started to panic at the fact that there was another baby, and the fact that it was coming feet first. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the tub, so he screamed "ALUCARD!"

* * *

><p>Hello sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had writers block LOL! but this is the last baby i really hope ya'll enjoy this chapter<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it took so long for me to upload this chapter I have been busy and really lazy but I finally got my lazy ass up and wrote it so hope you guys enjoy! And I named the baby after my bestest friend Ashtonangel13 :3

* * *

><p>Alucard jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. He kneeled beside the tub and looked down. His eyes widened as he saw the the pair of tiny legs coming out of Walter. Alucard got up and into the tub inbetween his legs. "Okay, Walter, I am going to need you to push hard; we need to get the baby out as soon as possible since its coming feet first," he just belted out.<p>

Walter screamed and started pushing as hard as he could as Alucard started catching the baby's body, looking up at him "You're doing great, Walter; one more big push and you will be holding your baby girl."

Walter smiled weakly and then screamed at the top of his lungs and pushed with all his might. He fell back as the baby slid into Alucard's hands, but it doesn't make a sound: this worries Walter. "A-Alucard why isn't the baby crying."

Alucard looked at the baby girl in his arms then at Walter and for the first time in a while a thin layer of crimson tears were streaming down his face "I'm sorry Walter," he looked at Alucard and started sobbing into his hands when a small whimper was heard both of them looked at the baby and smiled as she started to cry.

Alucard handed the baby to him and smiled wiping his eyes "What should we name her?" he asked.

Walter smiled at the baby "I like the name Ashton." He smiled "Its perfect."


End file.
